


A pleasant discovery

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt loves taking advantage of Logan's heightened senses.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A pleasant discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 30: nipple play! It's a nice logurt this time <3

Logan’s heightened senses weren’t useful only in combat.

Kurt had found it out pretty soon in their relationship and he couldn’t be happier. Since then he had made it his duty to explore his lover’s body and discover everything about it, especially where he was most sensitive and what he liked the most.

That day wasn’t much different; he had proposed a different position for that day, a kneeling position with Logan leaning forward that would allow Kurt to properly grope him from behind. Wolverine had enthusiastically agreed.

So there they were, on their bed, with Logan on his hands and knees to keep his ass high as Nightcrawler expertly prepared him.

Kurt was lubing him up nicely, spreading it inside him with one of his fingers and massaging him to help him relax.

Logan was already completely hard and moaning, shaking his ass back and forth to get more pleasure.

Nightcrawler spanked him and grinned at hearing his lover’s obscene moan, feeling him clench around him. Another thing he had found out soon was that Logan was a masochist and particularly loved being spanked while his ass was being played with.

“Behave, mein Liebe, I promise you I’ll fuck you until you’re satisfied.”

Wolverine turned his head to grin at him.

“Promise?”

“Have I ever disappointed you?”

Logan forced himself to stay still while Kurt kept teasing him like that. He shivered every time his lover rubbed his finger against his sweet spot, and he had to grab the sheets underneath him so tight that his knuckles whitened.

Kurt was obviously having a lot of fun provoking him like that; in fact he was getting hard just from it. He leaned down on his boyfriend to bite his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

“Don’t come until I say so,” he purred.

“Fuck,” Wolverine croaked.

The German chuckled.

“Ja, I’m going to do just that.”

He finally pulled his finger out, using the remainder of the lube to wet his dick before carefully penetrating Logan.

The latter moaned in pleasure and clenched around it to keep it there as soon as he felt Kurt’s hips against his ass.

“Now,” Nightcrawler slid his hands up Logan’s sides to reach his chest and pull him up a bit. “Shall we begin?” He asked in a lustful tone.

“Fuck yes!”

Kurt chuckled before slowly moving in and out, changing his angle to find the right one. It was impossible to miss since Wolverine moaned obscenely.

He settled on that, gradually increasing his pace as his fingers found Logan’s nipples and started teasing them to make them hard.

The Canadian arched his neck to freely let his voice out, his chest rising and falling fast as he panted.

Kurt leaned towards him to nibble and lick his neck, pinching his boyfriend’s sensitive nubs to pull on them.

Logan shouted and shivered, arching his back to follow the other’s hands. He was already going crazy with pleasure, his dick leaking pre-cum, but he knew that he had to obey his Elf’s order to hold back.

Nightcrawler’s thrusts got harder and faster, until he was frantically shaking his hips back and forth. He moaned against Logan’s wet and sensitive skin to make him hear his voice too. He played with his nipples, pinching and pulling, circling and caressing, sometimes even slapping them.

Wolverine was trembling at every thrust, moaning more and more obscenely, his voice turning to whines as he had a hard time not coming.

“Elf! Please!” he begged.

“Not yet,” Kurt panted. “I’m so close too…”

Logan whined and moaned even more, grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles whitened in order to obey.

“Come with me,” Nightcrawler ordered him.

In just a few more thrusts Kurt reached his orgasm with a loud moan, pulling on Logan’s nipples.

Wolverine shouted as he was finally allowed to come, staining his own belly and the sheets underneath them.

He collapsed on them, immediately followed by Kurt, who hugged him as he panted against his ear.

They stood still for a moment, catching their breath and basking in their afterglow.

“Elf, you’re spoilin’ me,” Logan joked, turning his head to look at his lover.

Kurt grinned.

“I’m spoiling both of us.”

They chuckled, taking some time to relax before taking a shower.


End file.
